A front structure of a saddle type vehicle having a steering damper disposed between a fork member which supports a front wheel and a vehicle body frame is known (for example, see JP-A-2009-113679 (FIG. 3)).
In FIG. 3 in JP-A-2009-113679, a steering damper is provided between a bottom bridge which supports a fork member and a vehicle body frame via a link mechanism. In this structure, when the front wheel is steered, vibrations and an impact applied to the front wheel are absorbed by the steering damper, so that preferable steering properties are secured.
However, the steering damper of JP-A-2009-113679 only has a damper mechanism for the steering. For example, it is preferable if a function to damp vibrations generated in the direction different from the direction of an axis of a telescopic fork can be added in addition to a function as a steering damper.